vecinos molestos
by Marga16
Summary: Mole, si no hubieras sido un vecino tan molesto, talves, solo talves, no te hubiera matado.[Drabble hecho para la actividad: " El mejor asesino"-del foro: "Los Amigos Del Árbol Feliz]


**Advertencia: los personajes de htf no me pertenecen.**

¿Saben lo cansado que es después de un asesinato, llegar a tu casa y que un jodido vecino no te deje descansar? ¡Es molesto!, es muy cansado, llegar a tu casa, tratar de descansar y que ese tipo, porque no puede ver muy bien destroce cosas y que las cosas hagan un ruido infernal para mis oídos, no lo he matado porque he tenido otros asuntos personales y mucho mas importantes, hasta a Flippy le molesta, pero el muy "educado" no le dice nada.

-hoy voy a acabar con ese tipo- estaba molesto, hasta en mi voz se notaba, en mi cabeza Flippy también bufaba molesto, el también estaba cansado de el.

_-hoy será el día, hermano, aunque no me guste tu plan, debo aceptar que a mi también me fastidia no poder relajar mi cuerpo-_ el me dio total permiso para hacer un hecho mi plan.

-bueno, Mole, estas acabado- dije con irritación, ese tipo me molestaba enserio, necesitaba un respiro, me senté en mi sillón, y otra vez, esos molestosos ruidos que me hacían enloquecer, no aguante mas y me encamine a mi cuarto, donde en lo mas oculto había una mini bodega donde guardaba muchas de mis armas, algunas gastadas por el uso continuo que les daba y otras en muy buen estado.

-espero que después de esto Flaky me desestrese, en verdad necesito relajarme-estaba cansado y se me notaba pero aun así siempre tenia energía para un asesinato, ¡la sangre me encantaba!, agarre mi siempre fiel cuchillo de caza, vi unos palillos y un papel especial para hacer regalos, de seguro Flaky los dejo aquí después de aquella decoración que estaba haciendo, pues nada, lo agarre, hare una linda decoración después de esto, me encamine hacia la casa de Mole, toque la puerta de madera fina, paso unos segundos para que abriera.

-hola joven, ¿que le trae por aquí?- no respondí enseguida lo agarre del cuello y lo introduje de nuevo a la casa, se podía ver el desastre que todos los días hacia, lo agarre del cuello y lo plasme contra una mesa redonda que estaba en aquel lugar, tome uno de los cuchillos que estaban regados por el piso, prosiguiendo a clavarlos en las palmas de las manos, ignorando sus gritos de dolor agarre un fierro que descuidadamente estaba recargado a una pared, lo cave en su estomago, produciendo que de su boca emanara aquel liquido carmesí que tanto adoraba.

-joven… porque… me…hace… esto- su voz era entrecortada, me sorprendía que aun pudiera articular palabra alguna después de ese ataque.

-no hubiera tenido que hacer esto, si usted, viejo de pacotilla, no hiciera… ¡tanto ruido!-proseguí a agarrar un mazo que yacía en la cocina y golpearlo fuerte en todas partes, estaba sumamente molesto, este tipo no me dejaba descansar ni lo mínimo, a veces tenia que dormir con Flaky aunque ella tuviera miedo, después de golpearlo, en su piel pálida quedaron muchos moretes, tenia un estado lamentable ante cualquiera, pero para mi, era sumamente fascinante, ver como la persona que día a día bloquea mis descansos, sufrria, lance a lo lejos el mazo haciendo que golpeara contra una vitrina de vidrio donde se encontraba muchas decoraciones, busque en cajones algo que me pudiera servir y efectivamente encontré una pistola magnum, ya voy a acabar con su miseria, después de haber terminado todo esto iré donde Flaky, camine hacia donde el tipo agonizante, introduje el cañón de la magnum en su boca, el tipo abrió sus ojos como platos y antes de que pudiera quejarse, apreté el gatillo, limpie la magnum y la devolví a su lugar, tome mi cuchillo de caza y empecé a desmembrar sus partes, saque sus ojos, el corazón, algunos que otros músculos, la lengua, los dedos y algunos órganos internos y los incruste en los palillos, tome el papel decorativo y envolví todo haciendo que tomara la forma de un "ramo de flores", luego empecé a buscar con mi mirada algún florero y apenas divise uno lo tome y lo vacié, puse la decoración dentro de este, y del cuerpo saque sangre y la vertí en el florero, dando un efecto de agua en el, después agarre una hoja de papel y escribí en ella, bostecé de lo cansado que estaba, deje todo arreglado y la decoración en una mesa que al entrar eso era lo primero que se veía, me encamine hacia la puerta y me fui.

* * *

-¡Mole!, ya llegue, soy yo Lumpy-apenas entro vio aquel horroroso ramo, camino lentamente a el y vio una nota delante del florero "The Mole, un vecino molesto"-no… no puede ser- se dejo caer en el frio suelo de aquella casa, arrugando la nota en sus manos, para llorar amargamente por su fallecido amigo.

* * *

**lol pobre Mole :I**


End file.
